My Heart Beats Only For You
by PrimaPiranha
Summary: Percy Jackson is continually trying to impress his co-worker, Annabeth Chase, but she gets irritated by him. So Percy turns to one of his friends-a love expert-for help. The only problem: His friend is eight years old and dying of blood cancer. How will Percy cope with his problems-to charm the one who's annoyed and save the one who's dying?
1. Chapter 1

Percy

I pushed open the door of my office, a smile on my face.

I had been having a good morning so far. I had woken up on the right side of the bed, had a good breakfast, and gotten complimented by one of the neighbors.

I said good morning to the receptionist, then turned down a corridor and headed to my row of cubicles.

"Mr. Jackson, you're late," My boss said, as he came down the hall towards me.

"Sorry, sir, traffic was bad-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Now get to work."

With that, he purposely bumped shoulders with me and walked away.

Sighing, I headed to my cubicle. Not wanting to get in trouble again, I immediately got to work.

After a few minutes, I saw my boss walk back to his private office and shut the door.

I put down my laptop and pushed my rolling chair back so I could see the person in the next cubicle.

She had blond curls and startling gray eyes, and was concentrating on her work. Annabeth Chase was her name.

I grinned. I had been trying to impress her all week, but she had been constantly shooing me away.

"Hey, Annabeth."

"Hello, Percy," she said, without looking up from her laptop.

"So...what's up?"

"Nothing. I'm trying to work, if you haven't noticed."

"Don't worry about work...want to get some coffee later?"

"MR. JACKSON! GET BACK TO WORK _NOW_!"

I quickly rolled my chair back to my own desk before I could get busted any more by my boss.

A couple seconds later, Annabeth peeked into my cubicle. "Sorry, Jackson, maybe some other day, when you find a more... _convenient_ time to tell me."

With that, she busied herself with her laptop once more.

* * *

After work that day, I decided to take a walk. I seemed to be stuck in some kind of funk-I just wanted to sulk.

I watched as the children in the park laughed and played together, some of the younger ones playing tag and some of the older ones riding skateboards.

Then I spotted one of my friends sitting on a bench. She was wearing a glittering orange dress with a beanie on her head, and was eight years old.

I made my way towards her.

She was one of the friends I consulted the most-Gorgeous is what I called her, as she liked to think of me as her boyfriend-and was cleverer than most people her age. She knew a lot more about life than any of the people in the park probably did.

She also had blood cancer. Thus the beanie on her head-she always wore a beanie to conceal her lack of hair.

I remembered the time she still had long, dark curls, which was about three years ago. That was until she got diagnosed with cancer.

"Hey, Gorgeous." I walked up to her and took a seat on the bench next to her.

"Have a bad day?" She said, studying me.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I can tell by your expression. Girl trouble?"

"Yes, actually."

"It's that girl you've been hitting on all this week, isn't it?"

Several people were looking in her direction with strange looks on their faces.

"I mean, I haven't been _hitting_ on her. I've just been asking her out a bit... but then my boss always ruins it."

"Give it time, Percy. Plus, what's so good about that girl when you have me?"

I smiled at her. "Gorgeous, you're really awesome."

"I know."

I leaned over and wrapped her in a hug. She was going through so much at her age. I was lucky to have her as a friend-she knew so much.

"Oof, emotions." She said, rolling her eyes and twisting out of my arms.

When I finally said goodbye to her and walked back home, the sky was turning gray. And in truth, I was feeling much better after my pep talk with her.

 **A/N: So as you can probably tell, Gorgeous is pretty OC. But that's okay because the Percabeth will stay strong! Review if you enjoyed! Bie!**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

I woke up to hear my phone ringing.

I groaned and squinted at my clock. It was half past midnight.

Who the heck was calling me now?

I tried to hit the off button on my phone, but I only ended up bruising my hand.

Finally, grumbling, I sat up in bed and turned on my lamp. I reached for my phone to yell at whoever was bothering me, but I froze when I saw who was calling.

The hospital.

"Hello?" I said, pressing the phone to my ear.

"Sorry for disturbing you, Mr. Jackson, but the child you know as 'Gorgeous' has been transported to the hospital due to an emergency. Her father told me you would like to know."

"Oh. W-well, thank you."

"No problem, sir."

I hung up and raced to my closet. I pulled on a jacket and some jeans, and ran out of my apartment and down my car.

The drive to the hospital seemed like ten hours, not ten minutes.

When I finally reached there, I ran up to the front desk breathlessly.

"I'm here to see...ah...Gorgeous?"

"Yes, sir, right this way please…" The lady behind the desk led me down a few hallways before stopping in front one in particular.

"Thanks," I told her, pushing open the door.

Inside, Gorgeous was lying down in bed, staring at a television screen. A black wire had been curved around her wrist, leading up to a large black monitor machine thingy, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, Gorgeous," I said, walking up to her and kneeling next to the bed. "Everything okay?"

"You didn't have to come, Percy, Thanks, though. And yeah, I'm great. Here…" She scooched over, leaving a spot for me on the bed.

I sat down and looked at the television. "What're you watching?"

"Titanic."

"Woah! Isn't that age-inappropriate?"

"For you, maybe. Not for me."

I laughed.

I actually ended up staying for an hour or so, watching Titanic with Gorgeous, until sleep started to overcome me.

"Aren't you feeling t-t-tired?" I asked her, failing to stifle my yawn.

"Nah. You can go ahead and go, though, if you're tired…"

"Well, good-night, then," I said, getting up and heading towards the door.

"Good night. And I hope you have better luck with your Annabeth. Though I still can't see what she has that I don't…"

I chuckled and headed out.

* * *

The next day, I hated myself for staying up and watching Titanic. I felt so sleep-deprived, I could barely drive to work.

"Mr. Jackson! Late again! Though I can't say I'm surprised…"

Some of the people in surrounding cubicles snickered.

I glared at my boss and took a seat inside my cubicle, grumbling as I opened my laptop. I felt like making an obscene gesture at him as he walked to his private office.

Annabeth

I stared at the back of my boss as he walked away. When he entered the door of his office and disappeared inside, I peeked into Percy's cubicle.

I knew my boss was just trying to bully him, and however mischievous Percy was, he did _not_ deserve to be treated like that.

And today, he looked so tired, like he hadn't gotten enough sleep.

"Hey, Percy. You want to get that...um...coffee later?"

Percy

I think I was too tired to register what she had just said to me. And I think I would've been too tired to go with her even if I had.

"Sorry Annabeth-I don't feel so well today. Maybe tomorrow."

"Oh. That's alright. I hope you feel b-"

"Is there something _wrong_ , Ms. Chase?"

She whipped her head around to face our boss. "No, sir."

"Good. Then get back to work, please."

With a small smile, Annabeth lowered herself back into her cubicle.

And I turned to my laptop with a huge grin on my face.

 **A/N: So...if you liked that chapter, be sure to review! Bie!**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy

The next day, Annabeth's words registered in my brain:

 _You want to get that...um...coffee later?_

And I felt glad when I woke up. It was finally happening.

I drove to work with a smile, and even complimented my boss.

"Nice suit, sir!"

He frowned, looked down at the suit he wore every day, and shuffled to his office.

Work didn't bother me that much, and during lunch break, I got a call.

"Hello?"

"So, has it worked out yet?"

"Gorgeous! Yeah, it has!"

"That's awesome. Where are you gonna take her?"

"Oh...um..."

I hadn't really thought about that. We _were_ going to just go out for coffee...

Annabeth walked up to my table, holding a glass of water. Seeing that I was on the phone, she made a gesture like _Can I sit here?_ And I gestured for her to take a seat.

"Take her to a fancy restaurant."

"Are you sure?"

"Have I ever been wrong?"

"Touché. I'll call you back later."

"See ya, Casanova."

I put down the phone and turned to Annabeth.

"Sorry about that."

"No problem. If you don't mind me asking, who were you talking to?"

"Just a friend of mine. So...about later...do you want to go out somewhere tonight?"

"That sounds great."

We finalized the time and place of our "date" and then returned back to work.

I was so excited, I typed in _Perry Johnson_ instead of _Percy Jackson_ on my computer.

* * *

I walked out of my car at 8:00 that night, after pulling up to the restaurant.

I saw Annabeth waiting outside. When she spotted me, she waved and smiled.

I smiled and waved back, feeling my heart flutter.

"Hi," she said when I walked up to her. She almost sounded...nervous.

"Hi. Shall we go in?"

"Sure."

So we walked inside, and after a few minutes, found a table.

"So...how're things?" I asked after the waitress brought us both some water.

"Good. I should probably be asking you that question. Boss hasn't been treating you well."

"You think?"

"Are you kidding? He picks on you for no reason."

"Well, I'm glad you think so, because it's been hard on me. Extra work, and whatnot."

"You'll have to talk to him or something."

"Yeah, I guess. What about you?"

"Nothing much...I mean, my brother-Luke Castellan-is staying at my house for a few weeks...something to do with work I think…"

"Oh? And how is it having to share a house?"

"I mean, he's pretty well-mannered. And I'll have to share a house anyway when I get married," She added pointedly.

"Why? Are you hooked up with anyone yet?"

"Not _yet_...I've still been looking around, you know." She gave me a small smile and took a sip of water.

I grinned back, trying not to imagine the famous romance-single-piece-of-spaghetti scene.

The waitress came back, and we ordered appetizers.

"Are you vegetarian?" Annabeth asked when the waitress had left.

"No. You?"

"Nah. Luke is, though. And that's one of the hard things-it's hard to live in a house and eat with someone who's vegetarian when you're not."

"Then I guess I'd qualify for living in your house," I said casually.

She laughed. "I guess so." Then she looked down at the table. "I'm sorry I was ignoring you in office this past week. I guess I just thought boss was right in singling you out as a 'bad employee'."

"It's fine. A lot of people single me out as a troublemaker, and know to stay away." The subject of Gorgeous came to mind, and I opened my mouth to tell Annabeth about her when the waitress came back to pick up our empty plate of appetizer.

As the waitress walked away, I opened my mouth again, but this time, my phone rang.

"Sorry," I said, pulling out my phone.

"It's fine." She busied herself with her water and napkin as I answered the phone, slightly annoyed at the inconvenient time of the call.

"Hello?"

"Sorry for the interruption sir, but the patient we have been informing you about for the past few days is in a crucial condition...her father says you might want to talk to her-"

"She's _dying_?"

Annabeth looked at me strangely.

"Not at the moment, sir, but considering her current stage, she may be close to that point."

"Okay, thank you. I'm on my way."

"No pr-"

I hung up and turned to Annabeth with the most apologetic face I could muster. "I'm _really_ sorry Annabeth, but I have to go to the hospital. It's kind of urgent."

"No no, that's fine." She looked kind of disappointed, but otherwise understanding. "You can go ahead and go, I may just have a drink and leave…"

"Thanks so much." And before I knew what I was doing, I had kissed her slightly on the cheek before turning on my heel and heading out the door.

* * *

"Do I _have_ to take it?"

As I walked into Gorgeous's hospital room, I immediately took notice of the extra monitors and doctors there were in the room."

"You're going to have to take it, sweetie, the doctors must perform an examination-"

"Percy!" Gorgeous peeked around the nurse that was persuading her to take the syringe and gave me a look that said _HELP!_

I took in how much paler she was, and she looked like she hadn't eaten in a long time. There was a large bandage on her arm, and she looked extremely tired.

"What's wrong?" I said, walking up to both of them.

"She has to take this sedative in order for the doctors to perform their examination, due to her age, but she just refuses-"

"How long will this sedative last, exactly?" I asked her.

The nurse frowned. "That's exactly the same question she asked...anyway, the sedative will last her through the night and until about ten in the morning tomorrow. It is vital she takes it, considering the critical stage she is in-"

"Why won't you take it, Gorgeous?" I asked her.

"I _will_ take it, it's just I was stalling so I could talk to you first. They wouldn't let me use the phone."

The nurse gaped at her and I grinned.

"How did your date go?" She asked.

"It was going good until I got the call from the hospital."

"Oh. Sorry. I was kind of dying at that time, and they all freaked out, so they started calling people and panicking."

The nurse opened her mouth to object, but I cut in and told Gorgeous everything I had talked about with Annabeth.

"Good, good...it sounds like she's interested in you...you're definitely going to reschedule the date for tomorrow, right?"

"Um, right?"

"Good. Okay, okay, lady, I'll take it now…" Gorgeous glared at the nurse, who was starting to wave the syringe in her face.

So with a goodbye to Gorgeous, I walked briskly out the door, because I didn't want to see my friend being drugged.

But being drugged wasn't the worst thing yet to come.

 **A/N: So I hope you liked that chapter! I know, I know, throw pitchforks at me for stopping the Percabeth date, but there will be much more Percabeth in the next chapter, I can tell you that much! So if you want that next chapter to come out, let's get us to ten reviews, and then I'll post. I'm also starting shoutout questions for this story, so here's the first one:**

 **1) If you could have one PJO character as a sibling, who would you have and why?**

 **Answer it via reviews and YOU could get a shoutout in the next chapter! Thanks. Bie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Shoutouts go to:**

 **iluvboooks**

 **Ninja Noodle**

 **Annonomus**

 **Hope you like this chapter!**

Percy

The next day, I was prepared for everything to go perfect. I really hoped Annabeth wasn't angry with me for yesterday.

But when I arrived at work the next morning, she seemed perfectly happy with me. She was cheerful, and started up a conversation before the boss came in and told us both to get to work.

During break, we sat at the same table we sat at the day before.

"So," Annabeth said, sighing as she sat down, "Are we still on for tonight?"

"What? Oh, yeah, of course. Sorry about yesterday, by the way."

"It's fine. I just hope tonight's better, though. Luke was wondering why I was home so early."

"Hmm. Well, lucky him and lucky you, this one will definitely be longer."

She laughed. "Be right back, I have to go to the restroom…" She stood up and walked away, just as my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I said, grinning.

"Hey Percy." Gorgeous said, though I barely recognized her voice. It sounded like she had a super stuffy nose and a bad head cold.

"Woah! Are you okay? You sound weird."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's supposed to wear off in a few hours. Anyway, I finished watching Titanic, and all of the Harry Potter movies. I'm getting bored."

"I'll try and visit you this weekend, if I don't get any more hospital calls."

"You don't have to come every single time, you know. Anyway, how did Annabeth react?"

"She's pretty cool about it, you know. We rescheduled for this evening."

"Wonderful. And if she rejects you after that, you will finally learn your lesson of how there is no better girlfriend than me."

I laughed. "Yeah, Gorgeous, I know."

" _Gorgeous?_ What kind of name is _that_?!"

I turned to see some of my co-workers, standing with smirks and their arms crossed.

"Yeah, is she your _girlfriend,_ Jackson?" I recognized the one in the front as Michael Harris, the handsome, black haired and blue eyed bully

I tried not to feel my cheeks flush. "No. Mind your own business."

"What?" Gorgeous said through the phone. "Percy, is something wrong?"

"Who would want to go out with _you?_ " Michael continued. "If I go tell boss, he'll have a heart attack."

The rest of his cronies laughed and snickered.

"I bet she'll dump you soon, Jackson," Michael said, walking closer. "What's her name? Gorgeous? Bet she can't be that pretty if she chose to go out with _you_!"

"Shut up," I said, sneering at him.

"Okay, I'm going to assume that wasn't directed to me," Gorgeous said.

"Come on, give the phone to me, Jackson." With that, Michael lunged at me.

I leaned backwards, but he was quick. He swung his arm and hit me in the face, making me drop the phone. Michael leaned down and scooped it up, reading the hospital's number on the screen.

"Oh, poor Jackson, is your girlfriend in the hospital? Pity, pity. It's just so awful that she'll die soon and you'll be single again!"

His friends all laughed until I swung my fist at his face with a satisfying _crack_.

He turned on me in rage, kicked me hard on the shin and uppercutting me. His friends were cheering for him loudly, their voices rising even higher as I punched him again.

"Michael! Michael! Michael! MICHAEL! MICHAEL!"

"PERCY?" A voice drifted out from the hall.

We all stopped to see Annabeth, who walking into the room with a look of disgust on her face. She shooed Michael and his goons away before turning to me.

"What was _that_?!"

"We were fighting."

" _No,_ it looked like you were hugging! Honestly, Percy, why?"

"He insulted my friend!" I was about to say girlfriend but caught myself at the last second.

"Is this, by any chance, the same friend you had to leave because of yesterday?"

"Actually, yeah."

She sighed, her shoulders drooping. "You should probably clean yourself up in the bathroom before break ends."

"Yeah, probably."

* * *

That night, I was determined to make things better between me and Annabeth.

So I drove to the restaurant early, and, to my surprise, saw Annabeth already waiting there. She smiled at me as I walked forward. Linking her arm through mine, we headed inside. Quickly finding a table, we ordered water and waited.

"So…" Annabeth said. "Date 2.0."

"Yep. Hopefully things go better. So...how's Luke?"

"Oh, he's good. Still vegetarian, though. I've had to eat salad raw for the past few days and I just don't know _how_ he can eat that stuff."

"Did you tell him you were going to be late tonight?"

"Yeah, actually. He asked me about you and I answered some of his questions, but I think he would actually like to meet you in person."

"Oh. That's nice."

"Anyway, how're things going with you?"

"Good enough. My mom-Sally Jackson-is away on a trip to California. Some artist was really impressed by her stone statues or something like that."

"Do you miss her?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. This is one of the only times she's been away alone and I've had the house to myself. Of course, I go over to friends' houses all the time."

"You should come over this Saturday. You could have lunch and maybe even meet Luke if he isn't going out."

"That sounds nice. I'll have to check my schedule, though."

"Busy? Has boss been giving you more work?"

"Yeah. I think he really hates me now that I'm friends with you."

Annabeth laughed. The waitress came over and brought us our water, just as my phone rang.

Annabeth immediately frowned. She seemed to have come to the conclusion that anytime my phone rang, something bad was going to happen.

"Hello?" I said irritably.

"Hello, sir, are you Mr. Perseus Jackson?"

"Yes…?" I don't know why they would ask that, seeing as how the hospital seemed to call me every day now.

"Sir, the patient you know as 'Gorgeous' has to be transported from the hospital back to her house, but her father's car broke down. He took it to the mechanic but asked us to call you to see if you could drop her home. He's left the keys and everything."

"Well, if he's left you the keys, what choice do I have? I'll be there in fifteen."

"Thank you s-"

I hung up and turned to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, I'm really sorry, but this is really an emergency, and I have to-"

"Oh, that's really no problem. But I'm coming with you."

I blinked. "You-what?"

"I'm coming with you. I want to meet this friend of yours."

"Are you sure? Because-"

"I'm definitely sure. Now let's go."

So we picked up our things and headed out the door.

I was really worried for Gorgeous. A bumpy car ride home could be lethal in her condition.

So we hailed a taxi and I ordered the driver to take us to the hospital as fast as humanly possible.

On the way, Annabeth cleared her throat. "Who is this friend of yours anyway?"

"I call her Gorgeous," I said rather distractedly, my mind on other things like how much pain Gorgeous could be in. "And she has blood cancer."

"Oh." Annabeth said quietly. Then, noticing my anxious condition, she found my hand and said, "Hey, it'll be okay. Don't worry at all. She'll be fine."

"Yeah," I said, letting out a shaky breath as the taxi driver made a sharp turn.

Annabeth kissed me on the cheek as the taxi pulled into the parking lot.

Then, paying the driver, we climbed out of the car and headed into the hospital.

 **A/N: This chapter was originally going to be much longer, but I decided to put the rest of the stuff into the next chapter because I didn't want this one to get too long.**

 **And I'm only going to post the next chapter when I have a total of 20 reviews on this story!**

 **So please Review! Bie!**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy

"So, what's your relationship with this 'Gorgeous' anyway?" Annabeth asked as we hurried down the halls of the hospital.

"She's my girlfriend," I said irritably, wanting to see her reaction.

"Oh. Okay."

In through the familiar door we went, and, to my great relief, only the annoying nurse was there. Not a bunch of doctors or monitors.

"Hey, Percy," Gorgeous said, sitting up in bed. I heard Annabeth breathe out a little "Oh!" behind me.

Gorgeous's face lit up when she saw Annabeth. "Is this your girlfriend?"

Annabeth turned bright red as I smiled and told her, "Yeah, she's the one."

Gorgeous examined her carefully, and I could tell she was doing her standard test to see how fit Annabeth was to be in a relationship with me.

"Well, she is good looking...pretty smart, by the looks of it...you have good taste, Percy."

Annabeth smiled and kneeled by her bed. "I guess you must be Gorgeous."

"That's the one. And Annabeth, right?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you."

"Yep. Glad to meet you as friends with Percy. Now, should we depart?"

"Yes, actually," I said. "If we want to catch another cab in time."

So Gorgeous pulled a jacket around herself, and we headed out. She and Annabeth walked behind me, engaging in conversation, and I walked in front. After picking up the keys to Gorgeous's house, we headed out.

Once outside, we hailed a cab and got inside, ordering it to take us to Gorgeous's house.

"So," Gorgeous was saying to Annabeth, "I can tell he's not a very social person."

"Well, I guess not, I mean, he talks to his relatives, but he doesn't like to make friends."

"Who are you talking about?" I asked them.

"Luke," Annabeth said. "And anyway, he's very possessive. I wouldn't get on his bad side."

"And on top of all that, he's vegetarian. Must be difficult."

"It is, really. But then, I look at you and think I shouldn't be complaining." Annabeth sighed.

"It's not that big of a deal. There's no cure, but hey, I'm still alive, so how bad can it be?"

"I guess…" Annabeth said, almost guiltily. "So," she said, changing the subject, "How did you meet Percy?"

"I was sitting alone on the park bench one day and he just came over to talk to me. Since then I guess we've been in touch."

"Cool. Mind you, he has a very stressful life and is very lucky to have you as a friend."

"Girlfriend," Gorgeous corrected with a smile.

Annabeth returned it. "I stand corrected."

The taxi driver turned a corner and entered the parking lot of the apartment complex where Gorgeous and her father lived. After paying, we headed out and into the lobby.

The receptionist tipped her hat at us as we passed. "Wotcher, Mr. Jackson?"

"Just dropping off a friend, thank you, Misty."

She blew a big bubble from her chewing gum in response.

Into the elevator we went, counting the floors until we reached Gorgeous's. Then we walked through the hallways, until finally stopping at the one that was hers.

Praying that I hadn't picked up the wrong key, I turned it into the lock.

Thankfully, it turned.

The apartment was very neat and cozy. Gorgeous made a beeline for her room, telling us to help ourselves to anything in the kitchen.

Annabeth took a seat at one of the high chairs behind the counter. I walked over to the fridge and opened it, pulling out a tub of ice cream and two spoons. Then I laid them both on the counter and took a seat next to Annabeth.

"So," she sighed, picking up a spoon and twirling it in her fingers, "I guess that date didn't work out so well."

"I guess not. I'm sorry things have been weird-"

"It's fine. Gorgeous is pretty awesome. And anyway, on Saturday, you'll be coming over to my house, right? To meet Luke? He's curious about who you are."

"Sure, I'll come over for dinner. But d'you think Luke will like me? I mean...about what you were saying in the cab-"

"He probably will like you, Percy, don't worry."

She sounded confident, but I wasn't so sure. Nevertheless, I didn't argue as she opened the box of ice cream and took a bite.

"What d'you say we prank boss tomorrow?"

" _What?!_ "

"I said, why don't we prank boss tomorrow?"

"But why? Why would you, of all people, want to do that?"

"Payback. He'll get what he deserves."

"How d'you suppose we prank him, then?"

"I don't know. I'll figure something out."

I took a bite of ice cream. "Thanks for helping me out, Annabeth. And for understanding."

"Of course. I hope Gorgeous gets better soon and doesn't...you know…"

She didn't need to continue that sentence.

A wave of anger crashed around me momentarily. "One stupid hospital can't fix one stupid case of blood cancer. It's not fair! Why have a hospital if they _can'_ t- _fix-one-stinking-patient!_ "

"Hey-it'll be okay. Gorgeous is pretty healthy, considering the disease she has. She'll be fine."

Then she wrapped me in a hug.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I returned the gesture.

Everything was going to be okay.

Right?

 **A/N: And that's a wrap for this chapter! If you liked it, then leave a review! Also, here is the shoutout question for this chapter:**

 **What is your favorite god ship(s)?**

 **Obviously in Greek Mythology. Is it Poseidon and Athena? Or Hephaestus and Aphrodite? Let me know, because I might start a story on something like that soon!**

 **And you should expect the next chapter after i have a total of 27 or more reviews on dis story. That shows me the popularity of it and whether I should make a story like this in the future….**

 **R &R. Bieee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Shoutouts go to:**

 **Ninja Noodle**

 **iluvboooks**

 **Anno**

 **Enjoy the story!**

Percy

I was looking forward to the next day at work-Friday. After all, Annabeth had promised me a prank.

But the weird thing was, when I got to work on Friday, I couldn't see her anywhere. I put my stuff down inside my cubicle, and walked over to hers, only to find her on all fours, looking for something.

"Can't...find...stupid...oh, hi Percy!"

I helped her up. "What are you doing?"

"I dropped my ring somewhere and I can't find it. It's silver."

So we got down on our hands and knees together and started scavenging, until I felt something hard and metal stab my hand.

"Found it!" I handed it to her and we both stood up.

"Thank you." She planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Any idea what the prank should be?" I asked under my breath.

"Actually, yes." She grinned at me mischievously.

When the boss finally came in, we made it a point to show that we were working diligently. And, after a few minutes, Annabeth walked up to his desk.

"Sir, something terrible has happened!"

"And what is that?"

"I've lost my ring!" I saw her slip her ring off her finger behind her back and watched it fall to the floor.

"Oh, how terrible."

"I know! It was my grandmother's, and she had to pay a great deal to get it! It's priceless!"

"What a shame, what a shame."

"Could you look for it for me?" Annabeth batted her eyelashes and smiled sweetly.

The boss looked truly mesmerized. "Um, okay."

Annabeth showed him where to look and he got down on his hands and knees.

While he was busy looking, I saw Annabeth grab his lunchbox, open it, and pull out a sandwich. She whipped out a bottle of shaving cream, sprayed it _inside_ the sandwich, and quickly replaced everything.

I locked eyes with her for a minute and she winked at me.

"FOUND IT," Boss handed Annabeth back her ring.

"Aww, thanks so much." Annabeth giggled dumbly as he slipped the ring back on her finger. "Here's my number, if you want it..." She scribbled a phone number down on a piece of paper and handed it to boss who looked jubilant. Then she skipped back to her desk.

"You gave him your number?!" I asked incredulously.

She snorted with laughter. "No. I gave him Luke's."

We both burst out laughing, and the boss yelled for me to get back to work, while smiling dreamily at Annabeth.

A few hours later, when Annabeth went to the printing room to get something, I saw Boss dial in a number on his phone.

I snickered as I realized he was calling the number Annabeth had given him.

"Hello?" I heard a voice say from the other end of the phone. Luke.

"Hello. What's taking so long in the printer room? The view was much more beautiful when you were in the room...those amazing gray eyes-"

A roaring stream of swearing and insults responded, and I fell out of my chair, dying of laughter.

When it was finally closing time, Annabeth and I packed up our things and walked out together.

"So...are we still on for tomorrow?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep. Your house at seven, right? So I can meet Luke?"

"You got that right. See you tomorrow, then?"

"Can't wait." I grinned at her as we walked out the the front door and went our separate ways.

 **A/N: So there you have one perfect Percabeth chapter. No Gorgeous, no nuthing.**

 **In the next chapter there is going to be...Nah, I'm not a spoiler. :)**

 **Chapters of both this story and Crescendo may not come out for a bit, because I'm busy with work and band-clarinet, if you want to be fancy.**

 **R &R! Bie!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yo. Hope you like the chapter.**

Percy

Annabeth's house was really nice.

I mean, much nicer than most houses down the block. It was white with handsome columns supporting the front roof. The door was made of light wood, and the doorbell was the same golden color as the doorknob.

Annabeth answered the door. She smiled when she saw me. "Hey, Percy, you made it."

I grinned. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

 _After all_ , I thought, _This is one of my only chances to get Luke to like me._

The inside of her house was just as nice as the outside. She led me into the dining room, where a handsome, blond-haired and blue-eyed guy was sitting, ruffling through some papers. He looked up at me and stood up when I walked in.

He held out his hand. "Luke Castellan."

I shook it. "Percy Jackson."

He turned and sat back down. I also took a seat, and Annabeth sat down too, next to Luke. I was across from them both.

"So, Percy, how are you?"

"I'm good, and you?"

"Fine, though I've had to stay at Annabeth's house for the past week because of work. You know, clients and such."

I did not like his formality. Nevertheless, I nodded.

"So...how's work going for you?" He moved his pile of papers aside.

"It's alright, though our boss seems to single me out as someone bad...for some reason…"

Annabeth let out a light laugh, but Luke was still wearing his trademark frown.

"I've learned that two people in the world of business are right," Luke said sternly. "The boss, and the client. Never cross either of them unless you want your job to go down in flames."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. I let out a small, nervous laugh.

"Shall we start dinner?" Luke wiped his hands on a napkin.

"I'll get the plates!" Annabeth jumped up and hurried off.

"And I've heard you're dating my sister?" Luke asked.

"Um, yes…?"

"I hope you understand that she is not a damsel in distress, nor someone to be played with. I also hope you value her feelings very carefully, because if you don't then you best watch out what's coming for you."

"Of course," I said.

"I know what has happened the last few days when you two have been...going out. Apparently you have an emergency every time. I hope this is not some kind of joke?"

So Annabeth didn't tell him about Gorgeous. I shook my head.

"Then tell me, Percy, what is so important that my sister had to drive herself home for the past couple of days without eating dinner?"

"They really were emergencies, see, I have this friend-"

"I can already tell that you value other people more. This is a pretty big problem. I hope you know your priorities in life."

Wow. This was _not_ going well.

Annabeth came in a few moments later, carrying in bowls of steaming pasta. She set down one in front of each of us, and then sat down herself.

We ate in silence for a few awkward minutes, before Luke asked, "What's wrong with your eyes?"

I choked on my pasta, and Annabeth glared at Luke with a hiss, " _Luke!"_

"I mean, you obviously wear contacts, no one has eyes that exoctic of a color." He laughed to himself, ignoring Annabeth.

"Yeah, contacts," I grumbled.

"So," Luke said a few moments later, after Annabeth had stopped glaring at him, "What's going on with your family?"

"Well, my mom lives in a different part of New York, and my father lives in Florida. Al-"

"Divorce, then?" Luke asked, earning another hiss of his name from Annabeth.

My hands curled into fists. "No, my father just works in Florida. He comes to visit us sometimes."

"Any siblings?" He asked again.

"Um, yeah, I have a brother named Tyson. He works at a horse riding place."

I heard Luke mutter something about a bad source of income, and then clear his throat. "And what was this friend that has been causing so many emergencies?"

"Oh, she's just a friend of mine with blood cancer." I saw Annabeth wince and look down at the floor, but Luke looked unperturbed.

"You know, I've always thought that people blame all of their problems on diseases. This friend of yours...why did you have to go to see her every single night? Surely her condition isn't that bad-"

"It is," I said angrily. "And I care for her, that's why I went to see her every night. Even Annabeth came to see her once."

"Yes," Annabeth piped up. "I did, she's very nice-"

"And what is her name?" Luke asked.

"I call her Gorgeous," I said defiantly.

He raised his eyebrows. "I see you seem to spread around your affection. That certainly doesn't appeal to me, as you very well could be a pla-"

I stood up very suddenly. "You know what? I think I have to go now."

I turned and headed for the door. Just as I opened the door, I heard Luke say, "Percy, out of everyone I think will be good for my sister, you are definitely not one of them. So I advise you stay away from her."

"Fine," I snarled back at him. I walked outside and shut the door.

I had come by cab, since Annabeth's house was significantly far from mine, so I called, "Taxi!" at the yellow cars speeding by.

I heard Annabeth clamber out the door behind me. "Percy, I-"

"Forget it, Annabeth. I'm not supposed to talk to you, remember?"

"I'm really sorry, Percy, I-"

"Taxi!" I called again, and this time, a yellow cab screeched to a halt at the curb. I got inside.

"Bye Annabeth." I said flatly.

The last thing I saw as the cab pulled away was Annabeth's gray eyes, shining with tears.

* * *

 **A/N: OH NO!**

 **If you liked that chapter, be sure to reviewwww!**

 **I actually have a lot of things on my hands at the moment, apart from posting chapters on two stories, so I'm going to ask for a total of 40 reviews on this story. Which means I need 11 reviews until I post the next chapter. Let's see if we can get to it!**

 **ALSO, I would really appreciate it if you guys could suggest to me what kind of stories from what fandom you like to read, because I am getting bored writing only two stories. I'm used to having to write 4 at a time, so please let me know what you like to see!**

 **Just one thing: No twilight. Just no.**

 **Thank you to everyone who likes this story.**

 **Bie!**


	8. Chapter 8

Percy

I was glad the cab driver didn't make any conversation as he sped off to my place.

Luke was such a moron! He was being so rude! And how did he expect me to cope with him insulting my every other trait?

And his whole thing on blood cancer. He just didn't have a heart, did he?

I turned to stare out the window, ignoring my reflection and gazing at the ink blue sky, scattered with stars. A small thread of guilt was yanking itself into my heart. I shouldn't have acted like I did to Annabeth.

My phone rang, and I picked it up grumpily, not bothering to see who was calling. "Hello?" I said, rather rudely.

"You had a fight with her, didn't you?"

It took me a second to realize it was Gorgeous.

"How on earth do you know this stuff?"

"I can tell by your tone of voice. But you had a fight with Annabeth, didn't you?"

"Yeah," I grumbled. "And it's tearing me up from the inside. I bet I made her feel awful. _I_ feel awful."

"Well," Gorgeous said, "People who make you sad are people who are close to the heart. The weight of your sadness pulls down on your heart, making it heavy. That's why you feel so heavy-heavy. Awful."

I chuckled a little. "Yeah, I guess."

"So what're you going to do now?"

"I don't know. Both Annabeth and her brother hate me. A lot. There's no way I can get Luke to like me."

"Well, by the old temple by the lake that's near our house, there's a shrine of Zeus. I've heard that if you manage to throw a ring onto the very top spire, then it grants you one wish. Anything to your heart's desire. You should go there with Annabeth sometime. And maybe bring along an engagement ring."

I laughed. "Who says I'm going to marry her? I thought _you_ wanted to marry me?"

"Percy, if you marry me, you'll be a widow really soon."

The smile slipped of my face. "What?"

"Hello? I have blood cancer! I thought you knew that!"

"I know, but..." I sighed. Gorgeous going away had never really come into perspective for me. She couldn't... _die._

Then another thought came into my head. "Gorgeous, only women can be widows."

I could just imagine her shrugging impassively. "Then you'll be a male widow."

I laughed again. "There are no such thing as 'male widows'."

"Then I don't know, you'll be a black widow! Be creative, Percy!"

I laughed even harder. "Okay. So tomorrow I'll bring Annabeth to the old temple by the lake and we'll bring rings to the shrine of Aphrodite."

"Sounds good."

"I'd better call Annabeth."

"Yep. Bye."

"Bye. Oh, and, Gorgeous?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Ooh, how romantic." She laughed. "I love you too, Percy."

And we both hung up.

Then I found myself dialing Annabeth's number. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello? Percy?"

"Hi, Annabeth. I just wanted to see if you were busy tomorrow."

"No, I'm not busy tomorrow. Why? I thought you were mad?"

"I was. But then the roads got blocked by a flood of tears, I fell out of the taxi and hit my head, and my senses came back to me."

She laughed. "Okay then. Where do you want to meet?"

"I was thinking the old Greek temple by the lake near my house."

"Oh yeah, I know that one."

"How about we meet there at 12:00?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay then. And I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's fine."

I exhaled. "Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

I put away my phone just as the taxi driver pulled up next to the curb near my place. I paid him, and as I was getting out, he chuckled and said, "Sounds like you have a pretty difficult love life going on there, mister."

I smiled. "Oh, you don't even know."

 **A/N: Sup guys! It's been forever and a half since I've updated this story! It's already summer! I've just had so much going on, and I've been working on my other Percabeth story, Crescendo. So thanks of you're still reading this story!**

 **And there will be no A/N's in the next chapter, just because...you'll see.**

 **I'm grateful to anyone who reads and reviews! Bie!**


End file.
